dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Legend of the Blue Sea OST
Detalles thumb|300px|[[Legend of the Blue Sea]] * Título: 푸른 바다의 전설 OST * Artista: Varios Artistas * Género: Banda Sonora Original * Idioma: Coreano * Distribuidor: Jelly Fish Entertainment Parte 1 *'Artista:' LYn *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 17-Noviembre-2016 ** Love Story ** Love Story (Inst.) Parte 2 *'Artista:' Yoon Mi Rae *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 24-Noviembre-2016 ** 그대라는 세상 (You Are My World) ** 그대라는 세상 (You Are My World) (Inst.) Parte 3 *'Artista:' Jung Yup *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 25-Noviembre-2016 ** 너에게 기울어가 (Lean On You) ** 너에게 기울어가 (Lean On You) (Inst.) Parte 4 *'Artista:' Ha Hyun Woo (Guckkasten) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 01-Diciembre-2016 ** 설레이는 소년처럼 (Shy Boy) ** 설레이는 소년처럼 (Shy Boy) (Inst.) Score Parte 1 *'Artista:' Yoshimata Ryo *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 02-Diciembre-2016 ** Sound of Ocean ** Memories ** The Last Time Parte 5 *'Artista:' Sung Si Kyung *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 08-Diciembre-2016 ** 어디선가 언? 가 (Someday, Somewhere) ** 어디선가 언? 가 (Someday, Somewhere) (Inst.) Score Parte 2 *'Artista:' Second Moon & Han Ah Reum *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 09-Diciembre-2016 ** 숨겨진 이야기 (Hidden Story) ** 나의 이름 (My Name) ** 너를 찾아 가는길 (The Way to Find You) ** 다음 이시간에 (The Next at This Time) Parte 6 *'Artista: 'Lee Sun Hee *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 15-Diciembre-2016 ** 바람꽃 (Wind Flower) ** 바람꽃 (Wind Flower) (Inst.) Parte 7 *'Artista:' Ken (VIXX) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 22-Diciembre-2016 ** 바보야 (Fool) ** 바보야 (Fool) (Inst.) Parte 8 *'Artista:' Coffee Boy *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 29-Diciembre-2016 ** 내가 왜 이럴까 (Why Would I Do Like) ** 내가 왜 이럴까 (Why Would I Do Like) (Inst.) Parte 9 *'Artista: 'Park Yoon Ha *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 06-Enero-2017 ** 하루에 하나씩 (Day by Day) ** 하루에 하나씩 (Day by Day) (Inst.) Parte 10 *'Artista:' Se Jeong (gugudan) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 12-Enero-2017 ** 만에 하나 (If Only) ** 만에 하나 (If Only) (Inst.) Parte 11 *'Artista:' Min Cha *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 19-Enero-2017 ** 사랑길 (Love Road) ** 사랑길 (Love Road) (Inst.) OST Completo *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 20-Enero-2017 ** '- CD1 -' ** Sound Of Ocean - Yoshimata Ryo ** 어디선가 언? 가 (Someday, Somewhere) - Sung Si Kyung ** 그대라는 세상 (You Are My World) - Yoon Mi Rae ** 너에게 기울어가 (Lean On You) - Jung Yup ** Love Story - LYn ** 설레이는 소년처럼 (Shy Boy) - Ha Hyun Woo (Guckkasten) ** 바람꽃 (Wind Flower) - Lee Sun Hee ** 바보야 (Fool) - Ken (VIXX) ** 만에 하나 (If Only) - Se Jeong (gugudan) ** 하루에 하나씩 (Day by Day) - Park Yoon Ha ** 내가 왜 이럴까 (Why Would I Do Like) - Coffee Boy ** 사랑길 (Love Road) - Min Cha ** Memories - Yoshimata Ryo ** The Last Time - Yoshimata Ryo ** '- CD2 -' ** 숨겨진 이야기 (feat. 한아름) ** 나의 이름 (feat. 한아름) ** 다음 이 시간에 ** 너를 찾아가는 길 ** 인어의 바다1 ** 인어의 바다2 ** 인어의 바다3 ** 사라진 기억 (feat. 한아름) ** 달콤한 기다림 ** 함께라서 좋아 ** 네가 서있는 그곳 ** 기대할게! ** 등대 ** 꿈속에서 (feat. 한아름) ** 사라진 기억 (Reprise) ** 마음이 보여 ** 진주의 정성 ** Agent Blue ** 내가 살던 곳에는 ** 나의 이름 (Reprise) ** 다시 만날 수 있을까 Galería Legend of the Blue Sea OST Part1.jpg|OST Parte 1 Legend of the Blue Sea OST Part2.jpg|OST Parte 2 Legend of the Blue Sea OST Part3.jpg|OST Parte 3 Legend of the Blue Sea OST Part4.jpg|OST Parte 4 Legend of the Blue Sea OST Score Part1.jpg|OST Score Parte 1 Legend of the Blue Sea OST Part5.jpg|OST Parte 5 Legend of the Blue Sea OST Score Part2.jpg|OST Score Parte 2 Legend of the Blue Sea OST Part6.jpg|OST Parte 6 Legend of the Blue Sea OST Part7.jpg|OST Parte 7 Legend of the Blue Sea OST Part8.jpg|OST Parte 8 Legend of the Blue Sea OST Part9.jpg|OST Parte 9 Legend of the Blue Sea OST Part10.jpg|OST Parte 10 Legend of the Blue Sea OST Part11.jpg|OST Parte 11 Legend of the Blue Sea OST.jpg|OST Completo Videografía Archivo:MV LYn(린) - Love Story|Love Story - Lyn Archivo:MV YOON MI RAE(윤미래) - You are my world(그대라는 세상)|You are my world - Yoon Mi Rae Archivo:MV SUNG SI KYUNG(성시경) - 어디선가 언? 가 (Someday, Somewhere)|Someday, Somewhere - Sung Si Kyung Archivo:MV LEE SUN HEE(이선희) - Wind Flower|Wind Flower - Lee Sun Hee Archivo:MV SEJEONG(세정) - If Only(만에 하나)|If Only - Sejeong Nota: No todos las partes del OST tienen video oficial. Categoría:KOST